Adventures With Sexuality
by xiphoidwood
Summary: A weirdly written, very intriguing story about an odd south park couple. Kenny and Tweek go off on a crazy adventure in with quite confusing story.


"Tweek, I love you," Kenny said in the most seductive tone Tweek had ever heard in his life.

"I, nngh, love you too! Jesus Christ,"

Now to clarify, there was definitely a story behind this. It, though, involves many conflicts and twisting events that wouldn't interest you at all. I just might tell you anyway, so you aren't confused once they have hot steamy sex.

Kenny needed porn and stumbled across a fiery breathing dragon taking Tweek's lunch money (or should we say coffee money?). The next day every one of the underground alligators came up from the depths of the sewers in California and so Kenny thought they only had a few hours to live and had hot steamy sex with Tweek...wait I got off track. Those alligators have nothing to do with Tweek or Kenny nor did they have sex at that time. So wait, fiery breathing dragon.

Kenny heroically saved Tweek in a long and boring battle. In the end Tweek almost died and Kenny, well, didn't die. They went to Tweek's house and Tweek had to take a shower because he was all bloody. Kenny wasn't scratched up at all but wanted to take a shower anyway. They had hot steamy sex in that said shower for an hour or two. No wait, that was Stan's parents at Kyle's house. Kenny didn't take a shower at all. He waited like a good boy for Tweek to scrub up and be all squeaky clean.

Afterwards they sat in Tweek's room and had hot steamy sex. Again, I am lying. They instead talked about the dragon that had _almost_ taken Tweek's money. Tweek drank coffee and Kenny wanted to have hot steamy sex with that sexy neurotic fool.

Finally after being bored out of their wits, they had hot steamy sex. For reals this time. I'm not even joking. Those few sentences are proof that you should never trust what you read! I tricked you, they didn't get bored and have hot steamy sex!

What _really_ happened was Tweek's dad came in and told them to get in the car because alligators from California were coming to South Park and will eat them all. How **all** those alligators could manage to travel from California all the way to Colorado without being stopped is beyond me. They were fast little buggers.

Once Butters got in the car, wait Butter's isn't in this story!** BUTTERS GET OUT OF THIS STORY!**

"Aww hamburgers, sorry,"

"Grounded mister!"

"Yes m'am,"

Any who, Tweek and Kenny got into the car and they started having hot steamy sex. Once again I need to stop the story to say just kidding. They got into the car and drove off to the middle of no where. In the action of it all the alligators killed everyone else besides Kenny, Tweek, and Tweek's dad. Tweek's dad died of lead poisoning because he made spears during the polar bear battle somewhere in the middle of the road trip. Tweek and Kenny had to repopulate South Park so they had hot steamy sex. I hope I didn't trick you this time because no matter how girly Tweek might be, he doesn't have a vagina.

Butters, however, survived and had medicine for Kenny's broken arm. Oh, I forgot to mention the dinosaur mauling. That didn't matter that much so I won't include it now. So Butters mended Kenny's broken- **BUTTERS WHAT THE FUCK! LEAVE! NOW**

Tweek found a first aid kit from the car and patched up Kenny as best he could. He was bleeding and it wasn't letting up any time soon. Tweek was getting scared and didn't know what to do! Kenny was now slipping in and out of _Tweek's hot ass._ I kid, I kid. Kenny was now slipping in and out of consciencness. Tweek was also bleeding but he ignored the wounds on his arm and legs,

While Kenny was awake he thought this would be the last time to tell Tweek how he felt!

"Tweek, I love you," Kenny said in the most seductive tone Tweek had ever heard in his life.

"I, nngh, love you too! Jesus Christ,"

Kenny wanted to kissed this boy and have hot steamy sex with him but was too weak and wounded to. Thankfully Tweek saw Kenny's lust in his eyes and got real close to Kenny's face. Tweek didn't know what to do next, it was way to much pressure to decide to either kiss him or kiss him a lot.

"Kiss me you fool!" Kenny said softly, but in a strict tone. Tweek obeyed and launched his face towards Kenny. This sparked lust into Tweek's veins and he longed for more. Every moment his body touched the dying boy, he wanted to venture farther. Finally they had .sex.

The End


End file.
